


Mark Lee cover yourself

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of superm, hyuck is being a cute boyfriend, mark in superm is dangerous, support them or else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "Oh my god." Donghyuck muttered, bringing a hand over his eyes to hide his view of the screen. It was around 5am in the morning, the curtains were still pulled close, light was shining through, yet there Donghyuck was, huddled up in his blankets, all warm and cozy( clearly ready for the winter), and watching his boyfriend majestically run across the stage with his shirt half-unbuttoned. And no, Donghyuck was not jealous, just extremely embarrassed."Mark Lee cover yourself."





	Mark Lee cover yourself

"Oh my god." Donghyuck muttered, bringing a hand over his eyes to hide his view of the screen. It was around 5am in the morning, the curtains were still pulled close, light was shining through, yet there Donghyuck was, huddled up in his blankets, all warm and cozy( clearly ready for the winter), and watching his boyfriend majestically run across the stage with his shirt half-unbuttoned. And no, Donghyuck was not jealous, just extremely embarrassed."Mark Lee cover yourself."

Donghyuck continued to talk to himself, as he didn't really have anyone else to talk to at the moment, reason being it was early morning and the others had their priorities in check (which was having a healthy sleep routine). The screen's bright blue light was no longer affecting Donghyuck, since he grew immune to it a few moments after he turned it on, but the things being displayed were causing heavy impacts to his heart. And no, he was not jealous, just flustered.

The video ended, and Donghyuck let out a deep breath, sliding the phone out of his hand and staring up at the ceiling, his heart still beating rapidly (and he knew that wasn't a good thing, but it just kept fastening every time Mark crossed his mind).

"Let me call him." Donghyuck smiled to himself, bring his phone up to his face and scrolling through his contacts, hurriedly tapping on one named, "Beloved Adorable Mark Lee Minghyung hyung lio—" (the rest was cut off because there wasn't enough space left in the box). 

After only two bells, Mark picked up the phone immediately yelling a, "Morning Donghyuck!", and panting as if he had just run a mile. The voices in the background, and the snickers from Ten and Baekhyun, confirmed Donghyuck's assumption of Mark being in a practice room. 

"Hey." Donghyuck replied, smiling as he heard the background noise get quieter and quieter as the seconds passed. Mark came to a stop and let out a sigh, running a hand through his sweaty hair and then down his face, trying to get rid of all the exhaustion in his body, so that he could talk to Donghyuck without any trace of tiredness.

"What're you doing up so early?" Mark asked, taking a seat on the floor just outside the back of the building, glancing around to make sure no fans were there. "Isn't it around, 4am? You should be getting all the rest you can get."

"It's 5." Donghyuck corrected, shuffling down on the bed and placing the phone between his ear and the pillow, letting his hands fiddle with each other, as his mind wandered off. "I watched a fancam."

"You did?" Mark didn't sound surprised, and that was made quite obvious by the way he dragged out his words with a smile evident in his voice. Donghyuck silently laughed to himself as Mark started lecturing him about how important sleep was, and then telling him about how he had heard the exact same thing from Lucas the other day, whilst they were both in the middle of an all nighter, munching on snacks. 

"You looked sexy." Donghyuck suddenly interrupted, and nearly burst out laughing if it wasn't for his dorm mates being fast asleep, because the way Mark squeaked into the mic, dropping his phone and then stood stood still with shock, that was priceless. 

"What- Donghyuck, can you repeat that?" Mark mumbled, his voice barely managing to be heard through the deep breaths he was taking, trying to calm his nerves. 

"You looked sexy." And Donghyuck is quite surprised that he heard the same sound echo in his ear once again, and then the loud thudding of a phone hitting the ground, and then Mark collapsing besides the phone in a dramatic manner. "Hello? Mark Lee?"

"Hey, yeah- sorry." Mark coughed out, his breathing still unstable and his shaky voice making Donghyuck smirk, satisfied with the impact he made (although Mark made a similar one of him earlier.) "I just feel uh- embarrassed."

"You didn't seem embarrassed when your shirt was flying off your chest." Donghyuck said in an annoyed tone, acting as if he was actually pissed at Mark for shamelessly showing off his chest (because that was only for Donghyuck to see). This was all an act. He totally wasn't jealous that others got to see something so special and private.

"Wait," Mark laughed, rushing to place a hand over his mouth before speaking again. "Are you jealous, Hyuck?"

"Jealous?" Donghyuck scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning in the bed, guiding his phone to follow, and glaring at the spider web hanging in the corner of his room. "I'm Lee Donghyuck, Mark, I don't get jealous."

"Aw," Mark cooed and Donghyuck could almost feel hands on his cheeks pinching them, a habit Mark picked after hanging out with Jungwoo too much. "Donghhyuck-ie is jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself Mark." Donghyuck replied, hoping the way he stuttered slightly (which Donghyuck blamed the stupid nickname for) went unnoticed, and then raised his head to check if Jaehyun had woken up -which he hadn't, thankfully.

"Oh come on." Mark moved around a little, and the distracting rustling noise created by the wind finally stopped, suggesting that Mark had now gone indoors, which was a cold reminder to Donghyuck that the latter was busy and wasn't going to be able to talk to him for the whole day. "Just admit it."

A few moments passed, and Donghyuck savoured every second of it, clinging onto them because he knew he wasn't going to talk to him for another few days or so. He opened his mouth, let out air before inhaling sharply and whispering a, "I'm jealous Mark Lee."

Mark didn't reply for a while, and he guessed it was because the elder was most probably not expecting him to admit his defeat so quickly, but then he spoke up again, softer than the whiny tone he was speaking to him with previously, "Don't be jealous Fullsun."

Although the sun was rising, the members were stirring awake, and chatter was echoing through the dorm, Donghyuck felt a strange sense of relief wash over him, forcing his eyes shut and his mind to slowly start turning off. He gulped loudly, turning to his right and spoke into the phone quietly. It was almost a whisper, but Mark managed to hear it.

"I love you".

* * *

A chuckle, a pause, a sigh. 

"I love you too."

A snore. 


End file.
